


grounded

by tvkeshi (DarkStreet)



Series: band au [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Rock and Roll, i'm not sure if this counts as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStreet/pseuds/tvkeshi
Summary: What was between them was once uncertain but always unspoken. But one thing was certain, the self proclaimed punk who was about to graduate with a Masters hated rock and roll.





	grounded

Hayato didn’t like rock and roll.

He was 23, wore leather jackets, smoked,rode a motorcycle, and was working pyrotechnics for a band who’s genre he couldn’t stand. 

Unfortunately – or maybe fortunately – it had paid his way through most of his Masters.

He was exactly four months away from graduating and even if he didn’t know how to feel about that, he still disliked rock and roll.

It was loud and seemingly disorderly.

It was fucking stressful, alright?

Not all of it was bad.

Stage name Cielo, Tsuna had brought the six of them together and made them a hit.

He was the heir to the recording studio the band played through and while in the beginning he just wanted to make music, he had come to accept his position.

When that man sang, all bets were off.

Hayato adored him.

Their enthusiastic drummer was Sasagawa. He was excessively loud but Hayato could admit he was talented.

Mukuro – the bastard – did lights and projections with his sister Nagi.

Kyoya was in charge of security – the first and only time someone jumped on stage they were beaten half to death. They hadn’t had a problem since.

For some reason they had a sanctioned photographer. Tsuna had practically adopted the kid when they were in secondary and now the teenager did all the band’s shoots.

And then there was their guitarist.

Takeshi Yamamoto.

The man was a savant.

There was literally nothing he couldn’t play.

He said it was because his old man was a musician before he retired to sushi.

Hayato didn’t buy it but it didn’t matter why, not really.

____

Tsuna was born and raised in Villabarte China Town in Palermo along with most of his group.

Hayato met him when he ran away when he was thirteen. Tsuna’s Maman didn’t ask questions and gave him a place in her home – no one ever went looking for him and he still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that.

They met Mukuro and Nagi near the end of their final year of Secondary. By that time, they had already been practicing in garages and abandoned buildings for four years.

Mukuro was newly emancipated when they met and had taken guardianship over his sister. 

It was obvious their home life had been retched but no one asked and they never told.

By the time they had graduated, Kyoya and Sasagawa already had positions within the agency and had been setting the stage for the band to play.

By that time, he and Takeshi had become something unspoken, uncertain.

___

Hayato liked watching Takeshi play off stage.

With his long fingers man caressed the strings of his instrument with a reverence that should probably be reserved for something else.

Takeshi was good with his hands.

Honestly, it was ridiculous watching him play.

He loved it.

More specifically, he liked watching him play in their apartment – they were more certain now, but still unspoken.

He liked watching the man play in his own environment. 

Loved seeing him at ease.

He so infrequently was.

The man was paranoid and sometimes Hayato wondered who he would be if he hadn’t seen his mother shot in a drive by.

Hayato chalked it up to being a side effect.

Takeshi always smiled but rarely with his eyes.

So, at the end of the day, they would go up to their flat and get high while he played the guitar.

____

The guitar was set down and fingers trailed lightly through his light hair – Shamal said it was trauma induced.

 _“You graduate in May, right?”_ He spoke in Japanese and he only spoke Japanese when he was drunk or emotional.

 _“You said you’d be there, yeah? Don’t back out on me.”_

_“Are you going to leave us?”_ The _me_ was always unspoken but recognized nonetheless.

He reached up and gently rested his hand on the other man’s cheek.

_“I already have a job lined up at the university. Besides, I couldn’t leave you here alone.”_

Takeshi flinched back and narrowed his eyes, _“I’m not a_ child _, Hayato. You don’t need to take care of me.”_

He just frowned and kissed him softly.

___

It was the end of finals week, he was exhausted, and he forgot his earplugs god knows where.

He finished the safety check and made to head out back for a smoke when he was stopped by an unsmiling Takeshi.

Usually, an unsmiling Takeshi was a relaxed Takeshi, but over the past several months he had been distant – emotionally and more so than usual.

He went through periods where he checked out but it was never for this long.

Hayato feared he knew the cause.

_“You left your earplugs by the coffee this morning”_

He took them gratefully but when he stepped closer, the man stepped back.

 _“…well. Thanks, I guess.”_ He slipped away before Takeshi could speak.

____

_“Hayato, I’m worried about you. You and Takeshi.”_

They were in Tsuna’s incredibly posh office – which Tsuna hated and rarely used – and Hayato was sitting in an entirely too comfortable chair that Hayato was pretty sure made the office.

Over the months Takeshi had withdrawn and Hayato started sleeping less and less and became more and more depressed.

Hayato just sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t even have the energy to deny that something was wrong.

_“He scared to lose you - ”_

He looked up at the man who was for all intents and purposes his boss and his oldest friend.

_“I told him I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“But thinks he’s holding you back.”_ He finished as though he hadn’t been cut off.

 _“I don’t_ want _to leave, Boss. I’ve never wanted to leave. Palermo ‘s my home.”_

_“Then, it’s best you make it clear to him, Hayato. Let him know that he’s not caging you.”_

____

When Hayato got home, Takeshi was on their ratty couch strumming on his guitar and Hayato promptly made his way over and straddled his lap and guitar a barrier between them.

_“Hayato, what’s –“_

_“I’m going to talk and you are going to listen.”_

The man nodded obviously confused.

 _“Ever since I was a child I wanted a place to belong and when I ran away and Tsuna found me, I thought I found it. Now, Palermo is my home and Palermo will always be my home. But then I met you,”_ he grabbed Takeshi’s face in his hands, _“You were infuriating, always so positive and upbeat._

 _“But then I met_ you _, Takeshi. I met the man who plays guitar like his sanity depends on it. I met the man who gets nightmares so bad he won’t let me touch him. Then, I found it.”_

His cracked as he held back a sob. 

Takeshi swallowed

 _“Palermo will always be my first home. But you, you are my home now. That first time I met_ you _I wanted to hold on and never let go._

_“You’re not holding me back, Takeshi. You’re grounding me.”_

He didn’t know where it came from but as soon as he said the words and watched Takeshi’s eyes widen, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret them.

_“Marry me.”_


End file.
